untitled
by frans-claud
Summary: Tsukasa is a devil but is he really a devil. Showing up sudenly in front of Gremory Clan house without anything with him. He was taken by Lord Gremory as part of the clan. He sometime muttering and what he mutter always happen. But who is he? AU. There will be some other charcters from another manga or LN. Still new at writing ff. Rewrite of My Live and Money
1. Chapter 1

Human World – Japan

A young man in his early twenties with short black hair, his eyes are red and he wears a simple white shirt and jean is being drag by a young girl around 12 years old with blue-green eyes and crimson red hair that reach down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. On the young man left side is a man in his late thirties, he wear a white poet shirt and black pants. The girl holds the young man hand tightly and her eyes shine with happiness. She can't standing at one place for a long time as she keep puling the young man hand. The man only smile at the scene in front of him and the smile keep widening each second. Then the girl stops for a moment before she turns to the young man.

"Do you hear that Tsukasa?"

"Yes." The young man, now known as Tsukasa, replied

"Then take me there! I think this person is in trouble, lets help her!" said the young girl

"Agrippa-san what do you think?"

"Hm… I don't think it is a big trouble and if we get into trouble we can take care of it" said the man

"Then let's go" said Tsukasa

Akeno Himejima is 12 year old young girl with long black hair and violet eyes. She wears a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zori with white tabi. Currently she is cornered behind her is wall and five man standing around her and each of the hold a knife. Akeno is scared to death first the death of her mother one and half year ago and she must survive alone and second she was hunted by his mother family because she is half fallen angel and half human. One of the man walk up to her as she point the knife to her ready to stab Akeno but they sense three devil behind them and turn to the three devil. The three devils are none other Tsukasa, Agrippa, and the young girl.

"What is the heiress of Gremory and devil of Gremory doing here!" yelled one of the men.

"We simply walking around but after we saw something like this we can't just walk away." Said Tsukasa

"Che. This is our clan problem you should not intervene in this mater!"

"We are devil but we are not low enough to kill some little girl." Said Agrippa

"Ha! You can say that because you don't know her! She is a Fallen Angel!"

"So what? She stills a little girl to my eyes." Replied Tsukasa

"Now-now Tsukasa-kun don't get carried away." Then Agrippa turns to the man from Himejima clan.

"But you wouldn't mind if we take her do you?" continue Agrippa

Akeno, the man from Himejima clan and the young girl with Tsukasa and Agrippa eyes widen in surprise. They never see any devil accepting Fallen Angel just like that they usually attack each other.

"As long she didn't shows up at our area." Answered one of them.

Tsukasa walk to Akeno and take her hand then pull her up so she standing in front of him.

"You okay?" asked Tsukasa

Akeno only nod to answer Tsukasa question then he take handkerchief from his pocket and wipe Akeno face. Akeno blush a bit from his action and Rias start to pout. Rias feel jealous after all they will get married after she is old enough, that is the promise she made with him several year ago. Then Rias walk to Akeno.

"My name is Rias Gremory what is your name?"

Akeno look hesitate a bit before she introduce herself and bow a bit "My name is Akeno Himejima. Thank you for helping me."

"I think we should leave now. If we stay to long they will come back again." Said Agrippa

Rias only nod but with small pout on her face.

"I'm sorry Rias, but next time we will come to Japan again." Tsukasa said as he pat her head.

Then a magic circle with Gremory clan symbol appears under the four of them and teleport them.

Underworld-Gremory Clan House

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama I am Home!" Rias greet her father and mother who stand in front of them as she run to them and then hug them.

Lord Gremory and Venelana Gremory is the parent of Rias. Lord Gremory is a middle-aged looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied as a loose pony tail with black hair band. He has bright blue-green eye just like Rias. He also has a short and red beard. Venelana Gremory is woman in her late forties. Her appearance looks very much like Rias, only with shorter brown hair.

"Welcome back Rias." Answered her mother. Then she looks to Tsukasa, Agrippa and Akeno.

"And who is this?"

"I'm sorry Lady Venelana she is Akeno Himejima, we help her when we are in Japan and..."

"Venelana please take Rias and leave the four of us alone for a moment I want to talk with them." Said Lord Gremory with a smile to his wife.

Lord Gremory then turns to Tsukasa and Akeno who stand beside him.

"So you are Akeno Himejima, I am Rias father."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Gremory."

"Hahaha relax I won't attack you. So I guess you were in trouble huh."

She nods to answer Lord Gremory question.

"Then why don't you stay with us. We will be your family from now on and take care of you."

Akeno eyes widen. Family. The thing she lost since her mother gets killed and her father did not come to save them. Will they accept them even though she is a….

"But I'm a-"

"No, don't worry about that if Tsukasa accept you then we also accept you after he will be son in law in several year." Said Lord Gremory

"Please, Lord Gremory it no more than a childish promises that Rias make without my agreement. After all I am a lot older than her."

"But it won't stop Rias and if she won't stop then so do I. After all which father who don't want to see his daughter live happy life with her loved one?"

Tsukasa only sigh as both of the older male chuckle. Then Tsukasa take hold of Akeno hand.

"Let's go."

"Huh?"

"You will need to take bath. You stink."

"Be careful Tsukasa if Rias saw you holding another girl hand she will hit you with her Power of Destruction Hahaha." Said Lord Gremory as he laugh

Three month later

"Rias."

"Hm…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping."

"What I mean is why you are here?"

"After so many times sleeping with you I just can't sleep with you at my side." Said Rias with a smile as she gets out from the bed and you can see her in her birthday suit.

"Ara ara I never know you are this bold Rias." Said Akeno standing in front of the door as she put her hand on her cheek. Akeno now wear her miko outfit with her hair tied in high ponytail style with orange ribbon.

"What? You jealous?" replied Rias with smirk plastered on her face.

"I can't say I jealous of you after all I have several thing with Tsukasa-kun that you won't be able to do fufufu." Replied Akeno with blush on her cheek and dreamy sigh as she reminiscing the past three month. Lightning start to shot from both of their eyes and red aura start covered Rias body and Blue aura covered Akeno body. Rias hold Tsukasa hand pulls him so he stands at her side and hug his right arm.

"Tsukasa is mine."

Akeno walk to Tsukasa and she pull his left arm and hug it tightly.

"Ara ara that is not fair Rias I also like Tsukasa-kun after all."

Mean while Tsukasa is conflicted because his arm is being hug by very cute girl and beautiful girl in several year between their still developing breast and at the other side she felt it is very wrong because he is a lot older than them, after all his age is twice their combined age. Sighing he pull both of his hand from their hug (they still continue their bickering) he start put new white shirt and jean then walk to the door.

"Ara ara where are you going Tsukasa-kun? Leaving women without saying anything is very rude you know."

"I have job to do."

"When are you going back Tsukasa? Last time you got job you didn't come back for more than six month." asked Rias with slight pout on her face.

"No this time is a very simple job so it won't take a very long time."

A fter saying that he left Rias and Akeno in his room and walking through one of the corridor in Gremory clan house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school DxD or anything in this story except OC and this story.**

Tsukasa is standing in front of a clan house. It is the mansion of reincarnated devil that reach High-Class Devil ranking that rumored have bishop that can match Samuel Liddle MacGregor Mathers aka Sirzechs' bishop but there is something weird about this High-Class Devil relationship and his bishop, like the woman scared that he will do something if she do a little mistake and so he ask Sirzechs Lucifer, Lord Gremory son, about this new High-Class Devil. After waiting for a week Sirzechs tell him everything about this new High-Class Devil and the rumor that surround him. His bishop, Kuroka, is a nekomata and extremely talented in senjutsu and youjutsu but the most interesting thing for Tsukasa is the rumor. The rumor said that this devil is doing dangerous experiment on her and her sister. Shaking his to clear his mind and focusing his mind back to the mission requested by the Maou to check the devil and to save Kuroka if he did something to her and he can kill him if he attack him first. Knocking on the door and waiting for several second a man come out from the house.

"Well well, long time no see Tsukasa-san."

"Yes it surely has been long time."

"What can I do for you?"

"Simple I want to check on your bishop and her sister if I may."

The man tenses a little "I'm sorry but you can't."

Tsukasa show the man a paper with Sirzechs handwriting and sign.

"With this it shouldn't be problem correct?"

The man only nod then he turn around and summon his queen. His queen is a woman in her thirties with brown hair and eye. He then whispers something to her and sent her to call Kuroka and her sister. The man then turns to Tsukasa and tells Tsukasa to follow him. Following the man inside the Clan House they walkthrough several corridors until they reach a room then he open the door and walk inside along with Tsukasa. Inside the room was a girl in his late teen with black hair, black cat ears, and black tail and a little girl with white hair, white cat ears and white tail. The black haired teen wear a black kimono that features a red interior and open at her shoulders, giving her larger breast than average late teen and the little girl wear a white tent dress. The black hair teen show no emotion and the little girl hide behind the teen who look scared.

"Are you Kuroka?"

The black haired teen nodded once.

"And that is your sister?"

"Yes, what do you want from us?" asked Kuroka with hostility.

"Pack your things. Both of you are leaving this place."

"Wait you only said you will only check on them not taking them away! What is the meaning of this!"

"Like I said to them they will leave this place and Kuroka is not you bishop anymore."

"I am her master! It is supposed to be me who decide what she will do not you!"

"But I am allowed to do whatever I deemed right by Lord Lucifer, so you can't do anything against me."

"Che… But as long you didn't come back to him and he can't find your body anywhere nears this house it shouldn't be a problem." Said the man with a sinister smile. Then five more man and there more women enter the room.

"Ha… this is very annoying, Kuroka please close your sister eyes. I don't want to traumatize her."

Several hours later

Tsukasa pull out a handkerchief then wipe the blood on his single edge sword. The sword have black blade and have long grip but it doesn't have any guard on the hilt. The room now covered with blood and organs scattered everywhere. There is nothing left only pieces of meat here and there and burn mark.

'What is he? He doesn't have any sacred gear or powerful ability like The Maoh yet he kills her former master and his peerage that consist of fifteen people! Then-'thought Kuroka ended there

"Wish it didn't come to this." Said Tsukasa with a sigh then he turns to Kuroka and her sister.

Then a sound of body meeting the ground and some heavy thing thrown to the ground and clapping from the other side of the room.

"Always saying that even though you have kill thousands of people." Said a man. The man has silver hair and black eyes and he wear red coat over black shirt and cargo pants. In front of the man is girl in with blue hair and she wear white body suit that covered in blood and a red blood double-helical lance with two strands which are interwoven and at another end the two strands unwind and form two massive tines.

"Rei!"

The blue haired girl didn't respond and stay like she is dead.

"Shuen! What have you done to her!"

"Eh… nothing much stabs her here and there. Kill her dear friend in front of her. Yeah nothing much. " Said Shuen with glee.

Tsukasa's sword became longer then he swings his sword at Shuen but he kicks Rei and Rei body flew toward Tsukasa.

"Guh.."

Tsukasa stop the sword as he catch Rei but Shuen sword move past his cheek. Then Shuen laughed. Shuen then jump back, avoiding Kuroka kick.

"What are you doing! You will get killed fighting him!"

"And watching you get killed then protects me and Shirone? No way! Even we run away he will find us sooner or later and kill us."

Shuen swing his sword once again but this time to Kuroka. Kuroka ducked under the sword and try to uppercut Shuen but Shuen move back slightly then kneed her on the stomach making Kuroka then kick her making Kuroka rolled and hit the wall.

"Nee-san!"

SQUELCH

Shuen sword pierce Tsukasa right shoulder but not only Tsukasa right shoulder but he also almost pierce Rei's head too.

SQUELCH

Shuen twist his sword then he pull it and punch Tsukasa's face. Tsukasa thrown back but still holding Rei.

'Kuh… we need to run I can't fight him while protecting them'

Fire start to erupt from his sword then spread through his blade. Tsukasa swing his sword and the fire spread around the building then it takes form of serpents. The serpents move around and star attacking Shuen taking the chance Tsukasa pick Kuroka and Shirone then teleported away.

"Heh you can run from me now Tsukasa but I will find you and kill you!" as Shuen said that he stab his sword to the ground then the ground start shaking and bluish light ball appear in front of him and start expand and covered entire building then explode creating a large carter.

-Somewhere else-

Tsukasa is lying on a middle of forest. He is laying without his usual shirt instead his body covered in bandage. Beside him is a young woman in her late teens with slender physique and golden hair. She wore an old armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath. She pokes Tsukasa face once receiving small groan of displeasure then she poke him again and still receiving the same response. She keeps repeating that action until Tsukasa wake up.

"Ugh… where am I?"

Then the woman pokes him again catching Tsukasa attention.

"Hm… Who are you?" asked Tsukasa.

The young woman didn't response instead she gives him apple. Confused by her action he takes the apple then take a bite.

"Hm… this is good."

The young woman smile at him as she watching him finishes the apple. After finishing the apple she pulls Tsukasa then takes him by arm to a lake. The lake is very beautiful. It surrounded by different type of plant and animals. Tsukasa awed by the scenery. He rarely sees something as beautiful as this.

"Whoa! This place is awesome."

The girl tug him the she said something but Tsukasa can't hear her.

"Hm… 'This world is in trouble. The end of this world comes a lot faster. Please help this world and my country.' Yeah I know that."

"Sorry about that this world will end because of me. I come to this universe and destroy this world balance."

The young woman shook her head. Then he said something again.

"No it doesn't matter if this world ends because Shuen in the end he destroy this world because of me."

The young woman shook her head once again. Then an idea comes to her.

"You will help me? But you aren't even supposed to be in this world. Not you, Rei, or several other people. All of you are suppose to be in another world. In your own world if you help me there will be no more balance in this world. The other world will become one with this world."

The young woman once again says something.

"… Maybe I will have a better chance win against Shuen and 'Father' but…"

The woman pinches his cheek.

"Owowowow… It hurts, it hurts. Alright-alright I accept your help."

Tsukasa pull a [Knight] Evil Pieces then it shine. He takes her hand and put it on her hand.

"I, Tsukasa Liedholm, hereby order you: Heed me –"

**Sorry if it isn't very long I was very busy studying for my entrance exam for university but I will try to make this story get longer each chapter. Thank you for favorite and following this story and please review.**


End file.
